


If I Leave, You're Coming With Me

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Series: Abandon [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Between seasons 1 & 2, Brotherly Love, F/M, Feelings of Abandonment, Gen, Minor mention of Spitfire, Older Brother Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's hates being alone. Wally knows that. So what is Wally to do when he has something he needs to tell Dick. </p><p>My take on what happened when Wally decided to leave, and the discussion they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Leave, You're Coming With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, as are compliments. :)  
> Flames and degrading comments are not. I do not own any of the characters of which I am using. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction. Enjoy!

Dick was staring at Wally and Artemis in shock.

"What?!" Artemis gave him a weird look, but Wally just looked sad.

"We decided that we're going to leave the team. We want a-" Artemis glared when Dick interrupted.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, voice soft and cracking. "Because if so, it's not funny." He looked up and Wally shook his head.

"Night-"

"No! You can't leave." Dick exploded. "This is your life. You love being a hero. For goodness sake, you blew yourself up to be a Flash! You can't be serious." Artemis and the team looked shocked but Wally just sighed. He knew that Dick wasn't going to take it well, and he had wanted to tell him alone, but Artemis had walked through the zeta and blurted it out.

"Listen Nightwing, we’re not really leaving. We just won’t be on the team, and-"

"And you won’t be around, you won't be a hero. There will be no more joint patrols, no more fun evenings in the cave. No sparring, no joking. You'll be gone." Dick was slightly hyperventilating. Wally took a step forward his hands up in a placating gesture.

"That's not true. I'll still spar with you, we can still do pranks, and we can still have a great time out in the city. We'll still hang out." Dick was shaking his head.

"No, we won’t." He muttered before turning and running out of the room. Nightwing B-01 The computer rang out. Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Artemis looked at Wally.

"What was that?" She asked. "Why did he make such a big deal out of it?" Wally groaned.

"Nightwing has some abandonment issues, and I knew he was going to panic at this. Which is why I was going to tell him alone." Wally said to her.

"Some abandonment issues? Hah." Artemis scoffed, but she seemed slightly apologetic.

"I'm going to go find him. I know where he's headed." Wally said. "I'll meet you later?" Artemis nodded and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to talk to M'gann. Wally headed towards the zeta. He programmed it to Gotham, and headed into the bright lights.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally found him right where he thought. In their old hideout. They had found the cave the day they met, and over the years this had become their sanctuary. Dick was sitting in the corner, on a slab of rock, his feet in the river.

"Hey." Wally said, joining him on the rock. Dick didn't even look at him.

"What do you want?" Dick asked childishly.

"…We need to talk." Wally said.

"Thought we already did that. Back at the Cave." Dick threw a stone in the water. "I had a meltdown in front of everyone, remember?"

"I asked Artemis not to bring it up. I wanted to tell you when we were alone. I'm sorry." Wally said.

"It's not your fault. I just shouldn't have an emotional breakdown."

"That would probably help." They both laughed, but it was hollow. Wally sat with Dick in silence, staring at the light reflecting onto the walls from the water. "This really won’t change anything." Wally finally said. Dick threw another stone, before ripping off his mask and staring at Wally with his aqua eyes.

"Yes it will. Whether you want it to or not, you'll have less time. Nightwing can't hang out with Wally West. I'll have to meet you as Dick Grayson, which means we'll have to plan ahead. Then you'll be too busy with your classes, your job. You'll have conflicting dates with Artemis and there won’t be time for me." Dick ran a hand through his hair. Wally shook his head.

"That won’t happen dude. I will always find time for you."

"Like you do now? You realize we don’t hang outside the costume anymore Walls. Ever since you started dating Artemis, you have ditched me. The only time I get to hang out with you anymore is at the Cave. And if you leave the hero life… I won't see you anymore." Wally looked at him. Dick's shoulders were hunched like he was trying to curl into a small ball, and he was biting his lip.

"What are you talking about? I haven't…" Wally trailed off as he realized what Dick said was true. He had been ditching him a lot lately. Especially for dates with Artemis.

"I don't really blame you for that KF." Dick said into the silence. "Really. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that Wally West is Artemis's time now. She is your girlfriend, and so she gets to see you outside the uniform. Kid Flash was my time. When you're Kid Flash you spend time with me. But if you lose Kid Flash, that leaves only Wally West. And his time is all Artemis. Which leaves me alone." Wally understood what Dick was saying; he knew that Dick was right. Lately Wally had only spent time with Dick while in the uniform. Now that he was going full on civilian, Dick thought that meant he was going full on Artemis time. "But I guess I should have expected that. I always end up alone." Dick muttered the last part so quietly he probably thought Wally wouldn't hear. But Wally did and it broke his heart.

"Richard John Grayson, look at me." Dick looked up, slightly surprised at the use of his full name. "I am not abandoning you. I am not leaving you alone." Wally saw the hope clouded by fear. The kid had major abandonment issues, but that was irrelevant because Wally wasn't abandoning him. "Listen to me very carefully. You are my best friend. You are the first person I met my age who made me feel special. You know that my full name is Wallace Rudolph West, and you know how much I hate it, but you never used it as an advantage. You have more blackmail material on me than should even be possible. You stayed with me through my depression stage when everyone else was done with me. You even threatened to bury someone in a pit of snakes when he was teasing me." Dick smiled at that. Wally smiled back. "So you believe me when I say that just because I'm going full on civilian doesn’t mean I'm abandoning you. Artemis may have Wally West, but you have just Wally. And Wally will always make time for Dick, even if he loses Artemis in the process." One tear dripped down Dick's cheek. He leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, and Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders and leaned his head on the ebony locks.

"Do you promise? I don’t know if I could stand to lose anyone else Wally." Wally hugged him a little tighter.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you're coming with me. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Hope everyone liked it.


End file.
